


A Kiss

by kessilover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, kiss, megrana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessilover/pseuds/kessilover
Summary: The first and the last time Morgana wanted to kiss Merlin. Canon convergence.
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Kiss

**First:**

Morgana was anxious, terrified and she simply couldn't standstill. She had been pacing back and forth ever since Arthur had left her to break free the druid boy. It had been a while now and Morgana could no longer stand it anymore.

She wanted to make sure that all was well but Uther had assigned guards to stand outside her chambers because he was convinced that she had a hand in the escaping of the small boy.

Morgana feared for him as she did for both Merlin and Arthur but she kept telling herself that since she hadn't seen or heard anything that could indicate that they had been caught then she should calm a bit.

But she was very anxious and so she couldn't bring herself to relax.

A knock on the door startled her greatly, making jump and clutch at the collar of her nightgown. She truly hoped that it wasn't Gwen. The latter had no clue of the plan and she honestly didn't wish to get the handmaiden involved in this.

Inhaling deeply, Morgana made her way the entrance of her chambers. She tried to act as though she'd been awakened from her sleep.

She slowly pulled the door open.

It was just Merlin.

"My lady," he said, holding vial in his hand, "Gaius asked me to hand you this." Morgana supposed that that was meant for the ears of the guards rather than hers.

Morgana let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, "Come inside."

She walked away from the door as the servant pushed it open. Merlin shut it close once he was in.

"Are they all right?"

Merlin offered her a small smile, "They are. I reckon they are halfway into their journey by now."

"Oh, thank goodness," She said, the knots in stomach slowly loosening.

The look on his face didn't go unnoticed by her and she had to remind herself for a brief moment that Merlin had been scared and he was against the plan to free the boy. Yet, here he was. His fear didn't stop him from completing his part.

So, when she reached for him, placing her hand on his forearm, she told herself that she was doing so as a sign of gratitude, to show him that what he'd done meant a great deal to her. And it honestly did.

But what she didn't bring herself to accept was the way his presence made her feel. All flushed and sweaty and nervous. The fluttering in her stomach when he was being his usual cheeky self didn't help of course. Considering that was how he was most of the time, it was almost a daily occurrence for her to stare at the raven-haired man from afar.

Morgana didn't know how to explain why she felt for him. All she knew that it had started the day he had so courageously claimed to possess magic so that Gwen would be freed and it hadn't disappeared ever since. After the events of these previous days, Morgana doubted that those feelings would be going anywhere. Not since the man had once again committed yet another act of heroism when he had tried to save the boy's life.

_What she'd give to feel his lips on hers._

"Morgana?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Morgana found herself standing right in front of him. As if her own legs had a mind of their own. Her hand was still on his except her thumb was gently stroking the smooth skin of his forearm. Her eyes, on the other hand, were transfixed on his lips.

She mentally hit herself. What was she doing?

But the problem was that despite her awareness of their proximity and the awkwardness of the situation, neither of them was yet to move. Her gaze moved from his lips only to land on his blue eyes. Perhaps searching for something that might push her to lift her head up and bring her lips to his.

What she saw however were fear and uncertainty. Those were enough to have her drop her hand back to her side and step out of his personal space.

Morgana swallowed, "Thank you." Was all she said.

* * *

**Last:**

He was at her mercy. Completely and utterly at her mercy. Chained and weak for her to do as she pleased.

Yet the feeling that she was hoping such sight would elicit inside of her, never came. That sense of accomplishment and pride for finally taming the man that had managed to provoke her every time they crossed paths lately, was missing.

She didn't know why.

Morgana supposed that she should be happy. She was only mere days away from getting what she had been wanting.

Arthur's death and Camelot hers.

What she didn't want however was the look Merlin was currently giving her. It was unnerving yet exciting at the same time.

She couldn't understand why but the way his eyes settled on her made her consider things that she had long since stopped thinking of. Like his lips on her mouth, his tongue coaxing her lips to part demanding entrance. Or his lower lip between her teeth as they fought to catch their breaths.

Such thoughts might have never left her mind but she was gradually letting go of them.

Morgana had a rag in her hands. As much as she had enjoyed the few winces he'd release because of the injury on his shoulder, she couldn't allow him to die.

After all, the success of her plan depended on him. Merlin was the one who was going to ensure that Arthur's death took place. That had been why she had treated his wound, why she had stood so close to him that she could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip.

She had been tempted, even with the snide comments he had thrown her way, she still couldn't stop herself for lingering on the thought of how good it would have felt to have him pressed against her.

Yet now, sitting on her bed, watching him watching her, Morgana took a moment to think. To actually think about what the feelings she been harboring for this man really meant.

He might be the one bound and weak, but in his presence, Morgana felt as if though the roles were reversed. She didn't like feeling like that. She had thought that trying to kill her would seal him out of her mind and heart. However, all it did had been to intensify whatever she had for him. Their banter hadn't of course help. The hateful looks on his part neither.

Sighing, Morgana threw the rag aside and stood up. Merlin flinched when he saw that, the curves of her lips tugged upward.

The words that he'd said still rang inside her mind. Words about loyalty and duty. They had stuck and she couldn't push them away.

A long time ago, she had been certain that she had fancied the servant. But if she went through with her plan, then the servant would be no more. In a few days, he'd be dead. Sentenced to death as a punishment for killing the king.

In a few days, she could no longer dream of kissing him because that would never happen. Therefore, why should she dwell on that now?

But Morgana was determined to let go. To let him go the same way he had done to her.

She shouldn't be thinking about kissing some lowlife servant when she was on the verge of becoming a queen and having men at her feet doing as she wanted.

That settled it then.

Morgana would fantasize about his lips no more. She'd think about him no more.

It was over.

For both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one. It's an old one from FF, I thought about sharing it here.   
> Long Live Mergana.


End file.
